custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pismoditus
Pismoditus is a Great Being that was destroyed and had his essence placed into seven Toa Stones, causing them to become black, shiny, and corrupted History When one of his fellow Great Beings forged the Mask of Life, Pismoditus decided to create a mask that could match it in power. Out of jealousy, the Mask of Death was forged. Pismoditus' mask had the power as its brother, but did not release it uncontrollably. It devloped its own intelligence and attach itself to a being it chose and slowly sway them to do the Mask's will. Pismoditus sent the mask down to Aqua Magna to be used, but the destruction and chaos it caused caused Pismoditus to be discredited. The mask was hunted down and sent into another dimension to reside forever. Pismoditus was banished to Aqua Magna. There Pismoditus entered Mata Nui and watched over the Matoran Universe for centuries. Eventually when he was threatened by some Onu-Matoran miners, he fled to another dimension, where he continued to watch over not only the universe he was in, but the ever growing multiverse that had been suddenly growing extremely and radically fast. After becoming interested in the fate of a city called Atax Nui, Pismoditus sent a random beam of energy to power up any possible being it came into contact with. When it hit an energy flare was created and Atax Nui became of interest to the Dark Hunters, Brotherhood of Makuta, and another banished Great Being who had evil intentions, etc. The armies of evil formed a deal and invaded Atax Nui. A great war insued, and during it the Great Being sent out a wave of radiation so intense it entered other dimensions and ripped them apart. Another blast similar to that of unknown origin also was unleashed and destroyed Arax Nui. A legion of Brutakas from different universes had banded together to save as many dimensions as possible, and at one point ambushed Pismoditus in his cave and split him into seven pieces, each containing a part of him. His soul-less body fell into the bowl of mist in which he watched the multiverse. It still retained his mind, however, and he stayed between reality inside the mist, waiting for someone to unite the seven stones and repair him so that he could fix the mistakes he made with his powers. The Brutaka of Atax Nui's reality kept the stone holding Pismoditus' morality. He gave the stone cntaining Pismoditus' fears to a trusted friend, but the fear emitted from the stone caused them to abandon it in a secluded forest. the stone containing grief was given to Toa Zalkaz, who passed it on to Toa Kajok. The stone of Pismoditus' power was given to Verill, who used it to become a Tao, which corrupted his body and left him with an obsession with power. The stone containing Pismoditus' happiness was given to a Toa of Ice named Tohuto. The stone of curiosity was given to a Matoran Institute for study. Lastly, the stone contianing anger and rage was given to a Toa for safekeeping, but was stolen by another Toa. Forms Pismoditus' golden and black form is how Narkz perceives him. Pismoditus' true form is one of green and black, and can only be seen by other Great Beings. Appearances *Sweet, Sweet Revenge (unnamed and only behind the scenes very little) *Forgotten Revenge *(Coming Soon) The Spirit of Revenge